1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a magnifying observation apparatus for observing a sample by magnifying and displaying the sample, and to an image display method and a microscopy switching method of the magnifying observation apparatus, and more particularly to a technique of a magnifying observation apparatus that supports various microscopies, a display method of images that the magnifying observation apparatus obtains with various microscopies, and a microscopy switching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With magnifying observation apparatuses such as a microscope, a digital microscope and the like, a desired image of a sample can be obtained by optimally adjusting observation conditions such as a microscopy, an illumination condition, and the like in advance.
However, setting operations for optimally adjusting the observation conditions are very laborious operations that are performed by trial and error and need advanced expertise. For this reason, it is difficult for inexperienced users such as a novice and the like to optimally adjust the observation conditions. Moreover, the setting operations for optimally adjusting the observation conditions are very burdensome even for experts.
A technique related to such a problem is disclosed, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-178661. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-178661 discloses the technique of automatically changing a setting of an aperture diameter of an aperture stop unit by selecting a mirror unit corresponding to a desired microscopy from among a plurality of mirror units corresponding to different microscopies, and by placing the selected mirror unit on an optical axis.
According to the technique disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-178661, a user can obtain a more satisfactory image with a selected microscopy by selecting the microscopy.
With the technique disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-178661, the setting of the aperture diameter of the aperture stop unit is automatically changed by selecting a mirror unit according to a microscopy. Therefore, even with the technique disclosed by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-178661, a user himself or herself selects an optimal microscopy.